


I Choose You!

by charizardzxc



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blood, Blood and Gore, Blood and Torture, Blow Jobs, F/M, First Time, First Time Blow Jobs, Gore, Murder, Non-Consensual Blow Jobs, Pokemon Battle, Public Blow Jobs, Rape, Semi-Public Sex, Torture, Urination
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-13
Updated: 2018-05-13
Packaged: 2019-05-06 02:06:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14631828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/charizardzxc/pseuds/charizardzxc
Summary: Raichu fucks Cinccino literally to death. Straight up brutal murder. It's super hot.





	I Choose You!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Hystectic](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Hystectic).



> Okay this kinda took a gory turn and didn't come out how i expected, but i still like it. It's really short, but there's not that much that two animals can really do. Enjoy.

"Raichu, i choose you!" Gary threw the red and white pokeball toward the ground, and a large orange rodent emerged in a flash of light. Ash gulped, looking at his tiny cinccino. She was already injured, almost limping. But she was Ash's last pokemon, and he was counting on her to knock out his rival's raichu.  
Raichu started charging up an electric attack, not remotely scared of the tiny mouse before him. His eyes went white, electicity radiated from his cheeks. He jumped up into the air, preparing to unleash the powerful attack before Cinccino even realized what was going on. But right before he came back down, something made him change his mind. He looked down and saw Cinccino, so tiny and defenseless, and knew that he couldn't bear to just knock her out and never see her again. In the last split second, he redirected his electricity at the two trainers, who were both knocked out before they could react.  
Cinccino looked around at the surrounding forest. It was uninhabited, with not even another trainer for miles. Nobody was there to hear her squeals. Conveniently, that also meant nobody was there to notice a little mouse running away from its owner, and Cinccino was pretty sure that she was faster than Raichu. She turned and bolted, and was immediately proven wrong when Raichu landed on her with ease. Raichu was at least ten times heavier than her, and much bigger. She had no good way of fighting back. All she could do at this point was scream and hope that somebody would come save her.  
Unfortunately, her squeals pushed Raichu over the edge. He used his elbow to keep her pinned to the ground while he readjusted himself. He was so horny, and Cinccino was just there, completely helpless. He grabbed her fluffy fur with one paw as she continued to squeal, stood up, and placed Cinccino right in front of him, standing, with her adorable little face an inch from his crotch. Cinccino tried again to run, but the electricity radiating from Raichu's body weakened her, and she didn't have the energy to struggle.  
Raichu's penis was already erect, but somehow he managed to piss. It soaked Cinccino, ruining her warm, fluffy fur and getting in her eyes. She looked so defeated. Raichu had planned to fuck her face, but he didn't get the chance. He came all over Cinccino's head. It was more than enough to cover her, and it got stuck in her fur. The sight of her told him that he definitely wasn't done, and something in his superhuman pokemon testicles let him fill her mouth with his cock before he was even done cumming.  
Cinccino's gag reflex went into overdrive, but it did nothing but stimulate Raicu's penis more. Her little teeth, her huge, miserable eyes, the goopy cum all over her, were just too much for Raichu. He came again, making sure that Cinccino swallowed every last drop.  
He turned her around and found her tiny, perfect butthole. It was obvious that nothing more than soft, tiny balls of shit had even been inside this. That was about to change. With some difficulty, he rammed his dick into the anus, getting even louder squeals out of Cinccino. He realized that her body was about as long as his cock, and was satisfied to see her vomiting blood. He was destroying vital organs, and they sure felt good on his dick. He came again through her mouth, and peeled her off of his cock. Dead.  
He gave Ash and Gary a small jolt to wake them up. Ash stared at his Cinccino, covered in a mixture of blood, cum, piss, and what looked like intestines. Raichu sent another bolt of electricity through the lifeless mess that used to be her body, causing Ash to vomit.  
"Good job, Raichu," said Gary. He called him back into the pokeball and walked away triumphantly.


End file.
